Access All Areas
by just jen
Summary: Written for my darling Emily, who asked for a story about "Eleanor seducing anyone you think would have a funny reaction to it."


She had seen him a few times at the Velvet Onion. Enough times to know that she wanted him, that she would make him hers.

Tonight he was in the middle of the dance floor, the disco lights playing over his hair, the fabric of his outfit stretching enticingly over his chest and backside as he danced. She felt a shiver run down her spine, and her ample bosom quivered as her breath began to quicken.

Hitching up the hem of her skirt to display a more appropriate amount of shapely thigh, she slowly sashayed her way across the dance floor, using her hips to remove any people who happened to get in between her and the delicious slice of love pie she had set her sights upon.

Soon enough, she was in his eye-line. Such a shame, though, that he was more preoccupied with the lycra-clad bimbo dancing next to him. With each beat he thrust out a hip or dipped a shoulder, every move designed to show off his body. She spared a moment to imagine that body bumping up against hers in time with the music, and felt a shudder travel down her spine, ending with a shake of her rear and a delightful ache between her legs.

As the song ended, she timed her movements so that the very last beat coincided with her bumping into the bimbo, hard enough to send her tottering away on her platform shoes.

"Hello," she breathed at the gorgeous face, when it finally turned in her direction. "I'm Eleanor."

The DJ switched to a faster song, something exotic with a strong samba rhythm, and she responded with a shimmy of her shoulders, causing her bosom to shake. That grabbed his attention, and she smiled to herself.

"I've been watching you," she continued, raising her voice over the music. "There's something about you. You've got something."

"I have?" He had all but stopped dancing, evidently entranced by her and the sultry way she moved.

"Of course. And it's something I want. You've got so much of it, it's practically dripping out of your pockets! Look, it's spilling all over the floor!" And she clamped her hands firmly on to his hips. "Let me help you keep it in there." She encouraged him to sway his hips in time with hers as she inched closer, close enough that her bosom bumped against his chest. When she glanced down, she could see the peaks of his nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt, and the thought of what she was doing to him caused her own to harden with desire.

He moved with her, but did not speak; he was clearly struck dumb by the power of her seduction.

"It's awfully crowded in here, don't you think?" She leaned in until her lips almost brushed against his ear. "Surely there's somewhere a little quieter we can go?" She gestured, with a nod of her head, towards the door which led backstage, to the dressing rooms and the offices. When he didn't respond, she giggled girlishly at his sudden shyness. "Don't be afraid, handsome. I'm a woman of experience, and I want you to experience all of me." She steered him with her hands on both his hips, until he turned and moved of his own accord, stumbling from the dance-floor in his eagerness.

When they reached the door, he hesitated, turning back to her.

"What's the matter?" she asked; they were far enough from the dance floor that she no longer had to raise her voice. He gestured to the 'Private' sign on the door. "That's not a problem, surely? I thought you were the man in the know at this place. The man who can access all areas." She giggled again. "And I want you to access _all_ my areas tonight!" Eleanor watched him swallow nervously, before pushing open the door. As he walked in front of her down the corridor, she couldn't resist reaching out a hand to grab his round backside, laughing delightedly as he jumped with surprise. "Sorry, pookie," she told him. "Just a little love squeezin' to get the party started!"

Soon enough they reached a door which said, 'Manager'. He glanced up and down the corridor before opening it, and she followed him in.

"So this is where you work, when you're not working that gorgeous behind of yours on the dance floor."

Fossil nodded; his mouth hung open but no sound came out.

"I love what you've done with the space," she continued, not bothering to look around. "No silly fripperies. Just business." She put both hands on his shoulders and began to steer him backwards towards the one chair in the office. "And I do so want to get down to some business with you." As she finished speaking, the back of his legs hit the chair and he dropped into it, looking up at her with an expression she could only describe as awestruck. "Let's get down to it!"

Before he could respond, Eleanor straddled his lap and pushed her impressive bosom up against him. He gasped, and she took the opportunity to attack his parted lips, kissing him until she herself felt faint from lack of breath.

"Oh my," she panted. "I love how you work, mister manager!" She grabbed his hands and positioned them firmly on her backside. "Manage me, baby! Take charge of my assets!" Overcome with desire, she began to grind against him. "Oh yeah, I want you to give me a _big_ promotion! You're my big business lunch and I've got an expense account!" And as she set about ripping open Fossil's tight blue shirt, he finally found his voice.

Anyone passing outside might have heard Fossil's desperate shouts of "Oh God, no!" But no one did pass by.

_"Oh God, help me! Oh, it's too much! No! No! A little to the left!"_

_END_


End file.
